project_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cayden Tavers
Biography Early life (8-0 BBY) The second child of Dorn and Talia Tavers, Cayden has only known the life of the Royal Family. His father was the Chief of Security, and his mother was the Princess and heir to the Throne of Onderon. A year later, his parents would give birth to his younger brother, Cameron. Together, along with their older sister Angie, they would go on adventures throughout the Palace, the protected regions of the surrounding forest, and the city of Iziz (when they were older). It was during one of these early adventures into the city that Cayden would meet a young girl by the name of Ashley Clearwater. Little did the both of them know, their fates would become intertwined in what would become a topic of conversation in the Royal Palace and Clearwater Residence for several years. Cayden met Ashley at the age of 6, when he accidentally wandered into the poorer section of the city. At first, she was tentative of the young prince, half-expecting him to harm her in some way. But instead... he showed her sympathy and compassion, even going as far as bringing her with him to find his siblings and play with them. Cayden spent most of his time during the next two years either going off with Ashley or helping his mom and grandmother around the Palace. When he was at home, he was learning things about being a good leader... such as charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and leadership. That... and his grandmother's super secret baking recipes. Induction into the Onderonian Royal Naval Academy (0 BBY-9 ABY) Cayden showed a natural affinity for the military at the age of 9, even catching the attention of several of the senior officers of the Onderonian military. When Cayden reached the prime age of 11, he and Ashley both decided to go into the Onderonian Naval Academy, to not only be part of the newly-created military division, but to also be the first of the Academy's alumni. Four years into his time in the Academy, Cayden's flight skills were tested in a simulation, pitting his flight and another flight against two other flights. Afterwards, Cayden and Ashley went on a picnic, where they both decided to give a relationship a shot, and kissed in the rain. A year later, the Imperialists made a push towards the Palace. The Royalists had a difficult time holding them off, but Cayden, defying orders and "borrowing" the Academy Instructor's personal ARC-170, intervened and managed to shoot down 5 hostile fighters before the Imperialists ordered a retreat. Upon his return to the Academy, the Instructor opted to have him expelled, but instead was talked out of it by Cayden's father. Two years after the Starfighter Incident, Cayden never stepped foot in another fighter. The Instructor made sure of that. Instead, he had Cayden run simulations of previous battles on and above Onderon, ranging from the Old Sith Wars, all the way to the air battle he himself participated in 2 years previous. However, a week after his sister's promotion to Major, Cayden was expelled for insubordination against the Instructor. It was then that he left, taking passage on a Firefly-class bulk transport, named the Longshot, under command of a Vast Imperial starfighter pilot, Petty Officer 1st Class Stewart-Power. They travelled to Rhen Var, where they encountered a New Republic outpost. It is unclear as to what exactly happened here, but it can be surmised that the outpost was destroyed and the two friends made it off the planet and into hyperspace bound for Abrae, since Cayden decided to enlist in the Vast Imperial Naval Academy with Stewart's suggestion. Onderonian Liberation (9-10 ABY) Freshly out of the Vast Imperial Naval Academy, Cayden was reading an article on the Holo-Net. The article in-question was about Onderon... more specifically, his father's obituary. He started crying a bit as he read it, then shook his head and put the datapad away before he started out-right bawling. After taking a rather long break in the refresher, he put on his Vast Imperial Naval uniform, making sure it fit him snugly, which he already knew it did... the seamstress at the Academy has quite the eye for detail. It took him half an hour to get to the cantina to meet up with his new squadron: the 26th Vast Imperial Fighter Squadron 'Tuk'ata Squadron'. He introduced himself to the other ponies sitting at the table, ordered a water, then began to tell them a bit about himself. After what seemed like talking forever, Cayden looked around and spotted a mare wearing an all-too familiar uniform. ( TO BE CONTINUED... ) Bimmiel War for Independence (10-11 ABY) Bimmiel Expansion Era (11-15 ABY) Fall of the Empire (15-17 ABY) Rise of a New Galactic Republic (17-22 ABY) Aesoran Conflicts (22-27 ABY) Hiding from the Republic (27 ABY-30 ABY) Fulfilling his destiny (30 ABY) Journey of self-discovery (3960 BBY-278 BBY) The return home (30 ABY) Curing the Plague (30 ABY) Exile on Bimmiel (319 BBY-119 BBY) Rise of a Jedi Master (119 BBY-22 BBY) The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) Observation and preparation (19 BBY-30 ABY) Returning home (30 ABY) Raising a family (30 ABY-34 ABY) The Ministry of Historical Preservation (34 ABY-Present) Life is like... Apple Pie... substituting Apple with Pinkie (34 ABY-Present) Appearance Cayden has had, up to this point in his timeline, six different faces and bodies. His first one, and probably most notable one, was a simple olive-brown coat with a light brown mane and tail. A nice pair of sapphire blue eyes and a bright smile complete the look of the young and bright-eyed soldier. His horn stands proudly on his head, unused for most of his life, until he received training from Twilight Sparkle, who taught him basic magic. His outfit of choice is his Onderonian Royal Uniform or his NGR Combat Uniform. On occasion, especially during the old weather, he wore a dark blue cloak with the cutie mark of the Lunar Princess on it. In his second regeneration, instigated by his brother Alex, a few minor changes were made. His mane and tail gained a streak of grey in it, hinting at his appropriate age (of 34 at the time). His eyes also changed, going from a solid blue to a gradient of blue and green, a rare condition that hints at either possible genetic manipulation or superior (and ancient) genetic sequences in his DNA. Outfit of choice still being either the Royal Uniform or his Combat Uniform. Nearing the end of this cycle though, Cayden took to wearing a purple tweed jacket, light blue button-up shirt underneath, and a satin red bow tie. After suffering another forced-regeneration, thanks to Blue Moon Flower Tea, Cayden's third regeneration is, sadly, short-lived on Equestria. A coat of dark teal with a blue and grey mane and tail, the aging space-pony spends his days in Ponyville wearing his Phase II Clone Trooper Armor, preparing everything for his 200-year exile in the middle of a desert. Crash-landings anywhere hurt. Crash-landings on Naboo just hurt your pride... and force another regeneration. This time, Cayden lost his horn entirely, and instead, gained wings. Now a pegasus, the TARDIS blue pony with the bright green mane sports the robes of the Jedi Order, displaying himself as a proud Knight protecting his home. In his fifth regeneration, the Director adopted a unique look to his coat. Grey with blue on his hooves and the tips of his wings. His mane and tail remained the same green as it always had. His outfit: Jedi Robes on occasion, otherwise he wore nothing. And finally, Cayden's sixth regeneration. This time, he made a bit of a flashback to his original form, adopting the olive-brown coat once more. His mane also evolved slightly, adopting two different shades of green. Around his neck hung a royal blue scarf. This is also the same regeneration where he finally started wearing the glasses he should have been wearing his whole life. Personality Unlike another regenerating, long-life'd pony, Cayden's personality remained the same as it always has been. He has always put his family and friends first, willing to lay his life down in the line of duty for them. That's not to say he has a death wish though. Even with this twisted sense of loyalty and nobility, he knew that his continued existence is what kept his family safe. His loyalty runs deep in his mind and heart... to a fault. His loyalty can blind him, especially when conflict between his loyalties and morals come to fruition. His nobility, though, comes from his upbringing in the Onderonian Palace. As a prince, he was raised to be kind and fair, but also unyielding. It is this sense of nobility and honor that he carries with him in the workplace, on the battlefield, and in his dreams. His nobility can be twisted and changed into arrogance, if he isn't too careful. Over the years, he has learned to keep his emotions in check, thanks to his one hundred and forty-nine years with the Jedi. He lashes out less than he did in his youth. Doesn't let his lust and hunger consume him. In his advanced age, he's begun to carry himself as an old general would. Unyielding, calculating, but merciful. His personality doesn't end there though. Even though he isn't one of the Bearers, he is still tied to the Elements of Harmony. Each one of the Elements can be applied to him. Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, Magic. He has been told by Princess Celestia herself, that he is Harmony-incarnate, existing not only in perfect balance inside his own being, but also in perfect harmony with the rest of the universe. Skills Combat Skills Magic Skills Jedi Training Relationships Maroy Caeli Tavers Lyra Heartstrings Mane 6 Princess Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Applejack The Princesses Princess Celestia Princess Luna Nightmare Moon Princess Cadence Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Tavers Family Category:Celestials Category:P.I.E. Tech Industries